The Science of Magic
by EvermooreNoir
Summary: How would you feel if one day you woke up and realized you didn't know who you were or where you came from? Now how would you feel if you discovered you had superpowers to boot? A three-way cross over between YGO and Sailor Moon with a surprise third party making a special appearance. Rated T for language and mild violence. Reviews welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

The Science of Magic  
Chapter 1:

The scene opens with two friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, running through the back allies of Domino City to asist their friend, Yugi Muto, who is in deep trouble.

Joey: We're coming Yug!

Tristan: I still don't get it, Joey! What in the world is going on here?

Joey: Hell if I know, T. One second the three of us are waiting for you at Domino Station, and the next thing I know, this creep in a bath robe challenges Yugi to duel.

Tristan: Yeah, I get that part... but what I mean is how the heck did you three end up on top of the Kiba Corp. building!?

The pair enter through a back door Joey left propped open and race up the several flights of stairs as fast as they can. Meanwhile on the roof, King of Games Yugi Muto and corporate tycoon Seto Kiba are engaged in a tag-team grudge match against a mysterious woman wearing a long, black hooded cloak. Only her duel disk, sleek and black, with dazzling ruby-like gems along the sides, can be seen. She stands perfectly calm and collected, a bemused sneer painted across her lips - while Yugi and Kiba are clearly holding on by a thread. Tea Gardner, one of Yugi's closest friends, stands off to the side clad in her pink school uniform, her blue eyes round and full of worry.

Tea (inner thought): _Yugi... please hold on..._

Yugi: _This isn't good._ (Glancing worriedly down at his hand) _There's nothing in my hand strong enough to save us now._ (Glancing over at Kiba, who is breathing heavily and looks equally concerned) _And by the looks of it, Kiba's running out of ideas, too._ (Yami-Yugi looks up and narrows his eyes at the woman, contemplating their next move) _The only thing I can do now is go on the defensive... just to buy us a little more time..._

Yami-Yugi: (drawing a card) I place one card face down and end my turn.

Woman: That's it? Surely the great King of Games can come up with something a little more exciting than that? (sighs and draws a card) Oh well... I do bore easily, anyway - so how about I just put you two out of your misery once Mr. Sunshine has competed his turn?

Kiba: Funny. You really think you're going to last another turn. (The woman scowls) I equip my Lord of Dragons with the magic card "Flute of summoning Dragons." Now I can summon another Blues Eyes White Dragon to the field, giving me a total of three.

Suddenly, Tristan and Joey burst through the doors leading to the roof, each a panting, sweaty mess.

Joey: So many stairs... why are there so many stairs?

Tea: Guys!

Tristan: (running over to meet her) Tea, what's going on? What happened?

Joey: (noticing the score) Wait a minute... are Yugi and Richboy actually losing?!

Tea: I'm afraid so. That woman - whoever she is - she's using all these rare and powerful cards I've never even heard of.

Kiba: Now I activiate the spell card Polymerization in order to fuse my three dragons together..!

Yugi (hopefully): _Yes! We might be able to pull through this after all!_

Yami-Yugi: _Hold on, Yugi..._ (staring at the woman intently. She remains unfazed and calm, though her smirk has been replace with a bored looking scowl.)

Yugi: _What is, Pharaoh?_

Yami-Yugi: _I sense something from her... something dark and powerful..._

An ominous, purple aura begins to emerge from the woman's outline and her smile returns once more. Yami-Yugi reacts, as if a chilling sensation has pierced him to his very core.

Yami-Yugi: _What the -?!_

Kiba: Now attack, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Yami-Yugi: No Kiba, wait! Call off the attack!

Woman: (muttering) Perfect.

The woman suddenly raises her free arm, and a burst of wind explodes through the air seemingly out of nowhere. It flows straight up, blowing her long cloak all the way back to reveal her red, mini-skirted dress, long Crimson hair, and cold black eyes. A dense orb of energy begins to manifest in the palm of her outstretched hand as she grins menacingly at them, her hair and clothes bellowing in the powerful wind.

Woman: Thank you for your contribution, Seto Kiba! But now I believe it's time for a change of scenery...

The black orb grows larger and dark, shocks of electricity seem to jump from it as it becomes increasingly unstable.

Woman: How about a little field-trip, kiddies!?

Suddenly the woman releases the enegry from her hand tossing it directly at the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack. The blasts of energy connect and a sharp crack! erupts from the contact. To their horror and shock, Yugi, Kiba and their friends are suddenly enveloped in a brillant flash of white light. Yugi turns just in time to see the fleeting faces of his friends.

Yami-Yugi: Tea! Joey! Tristan!

Tea, Joey, Tristan: (in unison) Yugi!

All at once the flash disappears, and a thunderous silence echoes all around the building. The five teens have all vanished and only the woman remains on the roof. She allows her hood to fall to her back, her fiery hair gently settling on top of it. She closes her eyes and sighs, with a satisfied smile on her face. All at once, her tranquility is interrupted when she feels a sharp, jagging pain race through her chest. She clutches at her heart and holds back a pained gasp. Only a few seconds pass before she finally manages to collect herself once more. Using her pointer finger, she taps the gold metal of the bracelet on her right arm. The red stone at the center glows and a voice rings out from it.

Voice: This is home base, awaiting your status Scarlet.

Woman: This is Scarlet confirming a capture. They'll arrive on your side any second now.

Voice: Excellent. Did you have any difficulties locating your targets?

Woman: Not at all. There will be a few extra pests arriving with them, but they should be dispatched quite easily.

Voice: Affirmative. As soon as you're ready move on to your next target, then report directly to Shadow for your next assignment.

Woman: Understood. Scarlet out.

The bracelet's jem suddenly returns to normal, it's glow vanishing as quickly as it came. The woman smiles once more before readjusting her cloak, and covering her head once more. She moves slowly and grimances at least once, before walking to the roof's edge. Her smile returns as she looks up to the sky.

Woman: _Two down. Five to go._

The woman vanishes into thin air just before reaching the building's edge.

* * *

Joey: What?! C'mon, Noir, you're really gonna leave it there?!

Tristan: I still have no idea how the duel was going! You could have at least filled me in!

EvNoir: You know I have a hard time following the play by play! The most I can do is just keep up with who's winning and who's losing.

Tea: Come on, you two. This is her story and she's really excited about it - so let her tell it the way she wants.

EvNoir: Thank you, Tea.

Yugi: I can't believe you're finally writting this one. You said you were kicking it around for how long?

EvNoir: At least thirteen years. But I was either too busy with school or other projects to really develop it until now.

Joey: What's going on now?

EvNoir: I've... come into some free time in my schedule.

Seto Kiba: She's out of work.

EvNoir: In between jobs, thank you very much... 'Sunshine'.

Tristan: Wait - this draft says it's gonna to be a cross-over?

EvNoir: Yep. I changed my mind last minute.

Yugi: So who else is coming in? Anyone we know?

EvNoir: (with a wink) You'll have to wait and see...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Mina: Hey, Lita!

Lita turns from the clothes rack she was browsing through to see her friend, Mina - still dressed in her school uniform - racing towards her and dodging other racks and customers as she goes. The worry in her friend's face instantly tells her that something is wrong, and Lita forgets completely about her shopping trip.

Lita: (puzzled) Mina? What's wrong?

Mina: (stopping inches from her and panting heavily) We're - not really sure yet. Have you - seen Serena around here?

Lita: No, I don't think so. What's the matter, did something happen?

Mina: Rei had a vision just a little while go. Amy and I, we were going to meet her early at the temple to start setting up for studying. But when we got there, Rei burst from the temple and immediately asked where Serena was.

Lita: Seriously?! What did she see?

Mina: (shaking her head) She didn't say exactly - only that Serena was in serious trouble... and that we have to find her fast.

Lita: (calmly, trying to formulate a plan) Okay, let's see... I think she said was going to stop by Darien's on the way to Rei's. She might still be over there since's it's early.

Mina: Okay. I'll head to the arcade and get Amy. We'll go check it out and see if she's still there.

Lita: And I'll go to Rei's and find out if she's got any new information.

The friends walk out of the shop together, and back into the mall's main court yard. They then split up, with Mina heading directly for the back entrance, and Lita making her way to the front.

Mina: (calling over her shoulder) We'll meet you there as soon as we've checked Darien's, ok?!

Lita: (nodding) Right!

The scene changes to a veiw of Rei's family temple. The young priestess in training sits close to the fire, deep in mediation and hoping to gain clarity from the flames. Near the door leading outside, the feline couple Artemis and Luna sit and anxiously observe Rei's progresss.

Artemis: (in a whipser) I don't get it - Rei's visions have never been this elusive before.

Luna: (keeping her voice low) I have a very bad feeling about this. I just hope the girls can find Serena and fast.

Rei furrows her brow, her concentration intensifying, as a clearer image begins to manifest in her mind.

Rei: _Wait... I see... something..._ (the form of a human outline begins to take shape, though the face is still hopelessly blurred) _A person...? No - a woman. But... who is she...?_ (long, flowing hair, and a malicious smile suddenly take shape. A golded band with a ruby stone, wrapped around her wrist, suddenly comes into view).

Rei: _What does she want...? What does she want with Serena...?_ (an orb appears in the figure's palm and smile grows. Suddenly the orb explodes into a brillant flash of white light, and a series of disturbing images follows. A city demolished to rubble - a mess of golden pieces scatter on the ground - Salior Moon's wand, broken in half and abandoned...

Rei, terrified and panicked, lets out a loud gasp and stumbles away from the fire. Artemis and Luna both perk up, now more concerned that before. Sweating and shaking, Rei stares at the fire in horror, her thoughts racing from the now deciphered vision.

Rei: It - it can't be..? No... no, please not that...

Luna (she and Artemis rushing to her side): Rei, what is it?!

Artemis: Are you okay?

Rei doesn't answer them; she leaps to her feet and hurries for the door.

Rei: We have to find Serena! And the others! (inner thought) _I have to tell them what's going on... before it's too late_ (the image of the destroyed city returns to her mind.)

Amy and Mina run down the hall of Darien's apartment building. As they appoarch his apartment door, they see a little girl, with pink hair and crimson eyes standing in front of it. She turns when she hears them coming and her eyes light up in recognizition.

Amy: Rini?

Rini: Hey guys!

Mina: (as she and Amy stop outside Darien's door) What are you doing here, Rini?

Rini: I wanted to surprise Darien. But I don't think he's home. I've been standing here for five minutes and no one's answered the door.

Mina: (looking at Amy anxiously) But Lita said Serena was going to meet him here right after school, and then catch up with us at the temple.

Amy: Maybe he decided to walk her over since it's on the way.

Rini: (suddenly very nervous) Hey - what's going on? Why do you look so worried?

Amy: Well... I'm sure it's nothing. Rei just asked us to check on Serena and Darien, that's all.

Rini: Why? Did she see something?

Amy: Well, I...

Mina: (testing the door knob) Hey, I think it's open...

She instinctively turns the knob and gently pushes on the door. As it swings open she, Amy and Rini gasp when they see Darien's apartment in complete shambles! Furniture has been overturned, books and pictures tossed across the room, the balcony window at the back broken clean through, with a mosaic of shattered glass all over the floor.

Mina: What in the world?!

Amy: What - what happened here?

Rini: (her eyes wide and horrified) Oh no... Darien... (an epiphany hits her and she spins around to look up at Amy) Rei _did_ see something, didn't she? Serena and Darien are both in trouble, aren't they?!

Mina: (trying to calm her) Rini...

Rini: (brushing her away) We have to go find them! And fast!

Mina and Amy exchange a glance and nod in agreement.

Mina: You're right. But now the only question is how do we find them.

Amy: I have an idea (pulls out her computer and dances her fingers across the keyboard). If I run a quick scan for spontenous bursts of energy, we might be able to pin down their general location if Serena need to transform for whatever reason.

Seconds pass as the computer begins calculating. All three of them start when a bright ping! rings out from it.

Amy: I got something! (reading the computer) It looks like a high concentration of power is starting to collect just outside the park... wait...

Mina: What is it? Is it Serena?

Amy: (worriedly) I don't think so. I'm not sure what this is - I've never seen readings like this before.

Rini: Then we've got to hurry! Let's go!

Without waiting for an answer, Rini takes off back down the hall, Amy and Lita calling after her.

Amy: Wait, Rini!

Mina: Rini! (to Amy) Is it me, or is she becoming more and more reckless everyday?

The pair immediately take off and follow her down the hall.

The scene changes to the park where Mina, Amy and Rini all catch up with the Lita and Rei and who have just arrived - Rei still dressed in her traditional robes. Artemis and Luna are the first to notice the new arrivals and are shocked to see Rini with them.

Luna: Rini? What are you doing here?

Amy: We found her at Darien's place. But that wasn't all.

Rini: His apartment was completely trashed! Like there had been a tornado or something!

Mina: Amy used her computer to scan the area for any trace of them, and it lead us here.

Amy: Wait a minute - how did you guys know to come here?

Rei: I saw it in another vision just before Lita came to the temple. There's something I have to tell you guys - I think I know what's going on here...

Woman: Aww... now, now Priestess, that would spoil the surprise.

The group spins around to see a cloaked woman no more than ten feet from them. They all gap at her in awe, eaching wondering the exact same thing: who was she and how in the world did she sneak up on them like that? Luna's fur stands straight up as she and Artemis sense the same omnious energy surrounding the woman - something dark and dangerous... like nothing they had ever faced before.

Rei: (eyes wide with horror as she whispers) You...

Lita: (her fists clinched tightly) Hey, just who the heck are you?!

Mina: (as toughly as she can manage) Where are Serena and Darien? You better not have hurt them...

Woman: (raising her hands defensively) Now just calm down, ladies. Be assured your precious little love-birds are completely safe. _For now._

Amy: What have you done with them? My scanner's showing me they are nowhere around here - like they just vanished or something.

Lita: (to Amy) Seriously? You don't mean they're...?

Woman: (Mockingly) Of course they're not dead, stupid. If I wanted them dead I would have done it by now and saved myself the trouble. No - they are safe, but it's true your scanner can't locate them because they aren't even here.

Mina: Where are they? Tell us.

Woman: (with a twisted smile) It's none of your concern, dear. Because you'll never see them again.

Amy: Rei, what on Earth is she talking about?

Rei: (snapping back to reality) She needs them! Their combined power, I mean. She's planning to -

Suddenly a black orb of energy whizzes through the air, past the other girls, directly hitting Rei in the chest. The breath is knocked out of her and she is sent flying back by another ten feet. The girls and cats gasp out in horror; the woman's smile has faded and been replaced with annoyed (if not furious) scowl.

Woman: I told you not to, you silly girl.

Lita: (rushing to Rei's side) Rei! Rei, are you alright?!

Rei begins to gasp in spasms, trying desperately to force her lungs to work again. The woman tosses a handful of hair over her shoulder and sighs. Lita looks up at her, her green eyes filled with anger.

Lita: You ugly old hag!

Woman: (her eyes narrowed and livid from being calld a hag) That was only a small taste of my power! Care to try the full dose? (Suddenly, noticing Rini, the calm returns to her face and her wicked smiles spreads across her lips once more) Oh, how foolish of me. I almost forgot what I came here for.

Rini notices the woman's menacing gaze and her eyes widen with fear. She knows what's about to happen... and that she has no time to react.

Woman: (raising her hand) Come along, child.

The woman flicks her wrists in a single, swift motion and a sharp snap! rings out all around them.

* * *

Lita: Wow - you're really amping up the ante on this one, Noir.

Mina: You've got to tell me what's going to happen next! I can't stand the suspense!

EvNoir: Hey, take it easy, Mina! You'll find out really soon, I promise.

Rini: (looking around) Hey... where did Rei go? Wasn't she just here?

EvNoir: I asked her to wait outside for this one - to avoid giving away any spoilers to the readers.

Rini: Now that's something I don't get - why does Rei get to know how this story's going to end?

EvNoir: Well, I don't know what to tell you, kid. I tried to keep it under wraps from everybody... but it's kind of hard to keep secrets from a clairvoyant. Besides, she's doesn't exactly know how it's going to end... just who the woman under the cloak is.

Luna: And just who would that be? Could she be an agent of the Negeverse?

EvNoir: Well, actually... Ha! Nice try, Luna! But you're going to have to wait like everybody else.

Lita: Hold on - now where did Artemis go? Don't tell me he knows something, too?

Luna: No. I'm afraid he's just pouting in the corner.

EvNoir: Oh, c'mon Artemis. I said I was sorry I didn't give you a bigger part.

Artemis: I'm starting to get the feeling Luna and I are just token mascots to you!

Luna: (embarrased) Oh, Artemis...

EvNoir: Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll scratch that spot behind your ears you can never reach. You know, for being a good sport?

Artemis: (seriously considering it) ... I'll think about it...

Mina: Okay, just tell me one thing.

EvNoir: What's that?

Mina: I saw in your drafts that this was going to be a three-way cross over - so who's gonna make the special appearance?

EvNoir: What?- why does everybody keep peeking at my drafts?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

On a sunny Wednesday afternoon, in the small farming community of Wilcox, twelve year old Matthew walks his ten year old sister, Nora, home from Carlisle Elementary school. Since the long weekend has begun, the siblings decide to walk home from their bus stop via the back trails instead of the main roads. They watch as butterflies dart from bushels of golden-rods and tall, sweet grasss. As they appoarch the dense collection of trees not far from their farm, Nora begins to ask Matthew a series of silly questions.

Nora: (balancing herself on the edge of the dirt path) Hey Matty? What's the 'Law of Equivalent Exchange?'

Matthew: (confused) The what?

Nora: 'Equivalent Exchange.' Allie Mae says her brother saw something about it on TV once, and that it has something to do with giving something to get something.

Matthew: You know how Dalton is. He watches way too much TV - I'll bet he got that from a cartoon show.

Nora: Well? Is it a real thing?

Matthew: How should I know? I've never even heard of it before. (Looking at Nora and taking her hand to help her around a divet in the trail) Lemme tell you som'thing, Nora: if you see something on TV, 5 times out of 10 it's fake.

Nora: (with a disbelieving smirk) You know you don't have to be so cynical all the time, Matty.

Matthew gives a light chuckle at this, still holding his sister's hand, as they make their way closer to their house. It is at times like this - when they are alone, just the two of them - when he doesn't mind holding his little sister's hand. Suddenly, they hear a muffled cry coming from the bushes up ahead and both stop dead in their tracks as they reach the final bend before their house. They look at each other, their eyes wide and surprised and in their secret silent language they converse briefly.

Nora: (mouthing silently) 'What was that?'

Matthew: (mouthing silently) 'I don't know,'

Matthew lets go of Nora's hand and takes a step forward.

Matthew: (turning so his sister can see his face, and raising his hand in a cautionary gesture) 'Stay there.'

He walks closer to the bushes, slowly and very cautious. Preparing himself for the worst; to tell his sister to run at the first sign of danger.

Matthew: (inner thought) _What are we gonna do? Mom and dad already left this morning, and Lily won't be home for another hour?_

He finally draws close on the patch of bushes and looks down, holding his breath... his fear is instantly replaced with a confused and humorous look of disbelief. There in the bushes are two teenage boys (one with striking blond hair and the other with the weirdest hair cut he's ever seen) laying on the ground and flopped ontop of each other. They seem to be unaware of where they are, but that doesn't stop Matthew from angrily declaring -

Matthew: Oh, hell!

Nora: (gasping) Matty!

Matthew: (turning to face Nora) It's okay, Nor. You can come on ov'r.

Nora: (rushing to his side, her pink backpack bouncing up and down) What is it?

Matthew: Just a couple of weirdo-high schoolers, that's all. (Turning his attention back to the teens) Hey! If you guys wanna fool around, do you mind gett'n a room? This is private property, y'know?

The blond boy and weird-hair boy suddenly become more aware of their surroundings... and that they are laying ontop of each other. In a comical fashion, Joey and Tristan leap away from each other, letting out loud and surprised yells. The children watch them, completely lost in the situation, awkward sweat-bubbles appearing behind their heads.

Joey: D'hey!? Tristan! What d'you think you're doing?!

Tristan: Hey don't put this all on me, Joey!

Joey: (remembering the children watching them) Uhh... (looking around quickly, suddenly realizing he doesn't know where he is) Where are we?

Tristan: I have no idea.

Matthew: You mean you two'r lost?

Joey: (rubbing the back of his head with a wide grin) I guess we kind of are.

Matthew: Oh. Well, just tell us which road you're looking for and I think we can help you find it.

Joey: Okay, well... (he looks around again; a worried look spreads across his face) ... I don't believe this, but - I honestly don't know.

Tristan: Yeah, me neither. I don't know why, but I'm drawing a total blank.

Matthew: (sharing a glance with Nora) You mean you guys don't know where you're from.

Tristan: (more confidently) Now that I do know! We're from... uh... (his confidence noticeably disappears) ... that's so weird. I - I can't remember.

Joey: (seriously) Same here.

Nora: Do you mean you have amnesia?

Tristan: (attempting to make a joke) Now that's a pretty big word for such a little kid.

Nora: (not amused) I'm ten and three quarters, thank you.

Matthew: (letting out a loud whistle) Wow - I've never met anyone with real anmesia before.

Joey: (rising to his feet) And I've never been one to have anmesia before... at least I don't think I have...

Tristan: Do you think we could talk to your parents or something? I mean (looking around and getting to his feet) you two do live around here, right?

Matthew: (pointing) Yeah, just around tha' corner. But, our mom and dad are away on a trip for the weekend. They won't be home 'til Monday morning.

Joey: (rubbing the back of his head) Yesh! We just can't catch a break today.

Nora: (brightly) But our big sister Lily will be home soon! She'll be able to help!

Tristan: That would be awesome.

Nora: (taking his hand) C'mon! It's not much further!

Excited to have company over, and completely forgetting his crack about her age, Nora leads Tristan towards the corner where they make a sudden right turn; they are followed closely by Joey and Matthew - the latter of whom gives the former an exasperated look.

Joey: (smiling) So, uh, what's your name kid?

Matthew: Matthew. But my friends call me, Matty. And that's my sister, Nora. You can probably figure her out.

Up a head, Nora (still leading him by the hand) is chatting brightly to Tristan - who looks positively intimidated by the little girl's affection.

Nora: ... we also have two pigs, Buttercup and Taggert. Mom let me and Matty name one each, so you can probably figure out whose is who's. And then there's Queenie in the chicken coop! She's really protective of all the other chickens... she once beat up Ruby the rooster because he was picking on the ducks! Oh! and there's also...

The group of four pass the final cluster of trees along the trail and see a wide field open before them, with the corner of a large crop garden sitting off just to the right behind a large, white three-story farm house. As the trail continues left, the children lead Joey and Tristan straight ahead through the grass yard and toward the back door.

/ / /

The scene changes to a young, 19 year old woman driving in a silver Toyota along the narrow back road that will take her home. Her light brown, medium length hair, is pulled back into a low ponytail and casscades down her back in smooth natural waves. She wears a black jacket, with an EKU logo over the left breast, on top of a blue and white striped tank top and jeans. As she drives, looks positively awkward trying to keep up a conversation with her passanger and constantly glances sideways at the brunette girl.

Lily: ... it's not a really big farm, but it does keep us busy. Especially, during the holiday season - we grow speciality crops from time to time, like pumpkin's and squash and sell them in town for Halloween and Thanksgiving.

Tea: So, does that mean your parents are farmers?

Lily: Sort of. Mom and dad bought it years ago when I was little. Dad travels a lot for work, so mom usually keeps track of the farm and the house. They only reason they'll both be gone this weekend is because they've had this trip planned for months.

Tea: So what does your mom do?

Lily: Works from home mostly. She runs an online business and a little clothes shop in town. So she's pretty much home a lot to keep an eye on us kids while dad's on location. (Lily looks sideways at the girl again, still anxious about just what it is she's doing).

Lily: _God, what am I doing? For all I know this girl is just another one of dad's crazy fans, trying to see him. But then again..._

Lily looks over the girl's outfit - a pink school uniform with a blue skirt and brown shoes. Though it is inexplicably dirty it's still the only thing she had with her when Lily found her stumbling around near the main road.

Lily: _I reckon she's not exactly the evil-master-mind type. Maybe the 'friendship-is-forever' type..._

Tea, suddenly aware that Lily is staring at her, curiously looks over at her.

Tea: Is something wrong.

Lily: (hastily and embarrassed) No, no of course not! I was just wondering if you managed to remember anything yet!

Tea: Well ... (putting a finger to her chin) Not really. The only thing I seem to know is that my name is Tea Gardner. But that's it.

Lily: Well what about your uniform? I mean, some fancy private school had to issue it to you, right?

Tea: (looking down at her uniform) I guess so. The tag on the inside say's 'Domino High,' but I have no idea where that is or if I even go there.

Lily: Umm... So only a name and not much else. That's not a whole lot to go off of. (Glances over and sees that Tea has become concerned - even a little worried.) But hey! At least a name is better than nothing! I'm sure Roy will be able to help you out down at the station. I'll just run inside and grab my siblings first, and then we'll head back into town.

Tea smiles at her humbly, touched that Lily would go so far out of her way to help her.

Tea: Thanks, Lily. For being so kind to me.

Lily: (smiling warmly back) No problem. (anxious inner thought) _Who am I kidding? I'm not nearly as nice as she thinks. The only reason I agreed to take her to the sheriff's office was so that I could dump on her problem on Roy!_

Then without warning, a bright flash of light erupts over head nearly blinding Lily for a second. She squeals and grips the steering wheel tightly, before the light vanishes just as quickly. She slams her foot on the breaks and the car lurches forward to a sickening stop. She and Tea stare out the wind sheild before exchanging surprised glances.

Tea: What in the world was that?!

Lily: I have no idea!

She and Tea turn their attention back to the deserted road when they hear a distant moan coming from the tall grass to the left. They share another glance before, Lily removes her seat belt and opens the car door.

Tea: Lily?

Lily: Just - just wait there.

She leaves the door open (in case she needs a quick get-away) and slowly makes her way over to the grass.

Lily: H-Hello? Anyone there?

She peers down when she reaches the spot and is shocked to see a little girl, about her sister's age, lying spread-eagle in the grass.

Lily: Oh my God! (she kneels down and carefully lifts the girl's head).

The child lets out a soft whimper and squeezes her eyes tighter together. Lily sighs with relief, glad that the girl is still alive and moving. She doesn't even have time to consider the pink, bushy pigtails the girl wears - she picks her up and looks around quickly, thinking she may have fallen out of a tree while climbing. Seeing no other signs of life around, Lily hurries back to her Toyota with the child in her arms. Tea, seeing the danger has subsided, steps out of the car, her hand pressed against the outer roof.

Tea: What is it? What happened?

Lily: No idea. But I think this kid needs help. (She opens the back door with one hand) Do me a favor and move that box there to the floor.

Tea pulls the other door open and reaches inside to push the cardboard box to the floor like Lily told her. She is vaguely aware of the books and papers crammed inside, as she helps Lily strap in the child. Lily, without thinking, reaches over and yanks a quilted blanket from the pockect behind her seat, and lays it over the girl. It is small and only just reaches past the child's knees, but Lily decides it will do all the same.

Lily: (rushing back into the driver seat) We need to get her to the clinic.

Tea: (climbing in the passanger side) But what about your brother and sister? Are they going to be okay?

Lily: (throwing the car back into drive) Yeah, yeah, they'll be fine. They've spent the evening alone before. Here - (she reaches in her pocket and pulls out her phone. Like any other expert mulit-tasker, she unlocks it and drives foward, heading for the nearest exit she can think of)

Lily: (handing the phone to Tea) Can you text my brother and tell him I'll be later than expected? He'll know what to do, I just want to let them know.

Tea: Uh, okay.

As Lily dictates and Tea texts, they drive all they way to the end of the road in record time. But instead of taking a left towards Lily's farm as they planned, they quickly veer right heading back to town by means of a shorter back road. As they race towards town with an unconcious child in the back seat, they fail to notice that far behind them, a pair of figures stand (unnaturally balanced) on top of an old barn, leering down at them. One of them is Scarlet, her striking red hair flowing in the breeze and her black eyes even colder than usual. the other is a young teenage boy, with short white hair that stands up stock-straight. He wears a black spotted vest and low cut jeans, a long thin scar on the right side of his neck running back behind his ear.

Boy: Well - this is a real pain.

Scarlet: Oh I wouldn't be too concerned, Fang. At least the transportation was successful.

Fang: (angrily) But why did Shadow want us to bring them here? Why did _she_ have to be the one to find her?

Scarlet: (glancing at him sideways) You know better than to question the master's wisdom. Especially since it was _his_ generosity that gave you new life, after that little wrech stole it from you.

Fang: Ump. True enough I guess. (A nasty smile forming on his lips) At least now I'll be able to repay that little prick for what he did to me.

Scarlet: (seemingly satisfied) C'mon. Let's report this back to Shadow before we start looking for the others. Have you sent those clowns down at the house their little welcome-present yet?

Fang: (gleaming) Taken care of. I just hope they leave me a little piece of him when their finished.

Scarlet smiles maliciously as well, before gazing after the disappearing vehicle. When it finally fades from view, she and Fang disappear swiftly into thin air.

* * *

EvNoir: Okay, so it's just me this time around. Everyone else is kind of busy, if you catch my drift.

So since I have you to myself for a while, I better fill you in on a bit of backstory for my story. Like Yugi pointed out in the first chapter, this is a story I've had on the back burner for a LONG time ... mainly because I first thought of it when I was still in grade school. The idea for fantasy characters trapped in the real world sans memories, came to me in a dream one night years ago. And believe it or not, it's a dream I always remembered with absurd clarity... like, it is literally absurd that I've been able to remember it for this long. (Damn you ABC's _Once Upon a Time_ , you beat me to the punch!)

But since it's based on a little kid's dream, I decided to change a few aspects of the plot when I started drafting. The Sailor Scouts and two of the siblings are new additions, as well as the creepy-cronies I've introduced in these chapters. I've always wondered how some of these characters, from Yu Gi Oh! and Sailor Moon, would interact in a cross-over setting and thought this would be a good time to experiement with that.

Now for those of you who have followed along up to this point and may be wondering if there's gonna be any pairing, I can only tell you this: I have no idea yet. (To be honest, I hadn't even considered it until someone else mentioned it) But I will keep my mind open to the possibility while I work on my next chapters. You may also be wondering who the surprise appearance is going to be from, and when they'll show up. Well - I can't tell you much about it yet, but I can tell you that when they do arrive, it's gonna be a hoot-in-handbag! (that's my weird way of saying 'fun' btw)

So dear readers, if you've hung here for this long, maybe you'd be willing to hold on for a little while longer? I'll post my next chapter as soon as it's ready; and I'll do my best to keep them updated on a regular basis (for those who are interested).

Happy reading ya'll! We're gonna have some fun with this one! ;D

-EvNoir


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

As soon as they walk through the front door, a parade of paws tapping across the floor can be heard from the upstairs bedroom. Moments later, as Matty and Nora lead their guests in the house, three of the biggest and shaggiest dogs Joey has ever seen come running towards them from the hallway. Matty greets them warmly, tossing his backpack to the floor where slides until it hits the wall; the dogs pant in an excitable furvor and leap around him and his sister. The biggest one, a five year old retriever, is the first to notice the new comers and whizzes past the children to leap onto Tristan's chest. She is much heavier than Tristan expected and he goes down easily like a domino under the dog's weight.

Tristan: Ahh! (landing on the floor with a thud; the dog sniffing and licking his face all over)

Nora: (running to help him) Nana, no! Down! Down girl! (She grips the blue collar around the dog's neck and begins to yank on it as hard as she can) That's not how we treat our guests!

Matthew: (coming to help; latching onto the collar himself) Sorry about this! She just loves meeting new people.

As Joey snickers from the sideline, the siblings manage to pry the friendly "Nana" off of Tristan, now covered in fur and about a gallon of dog slober. An awkward, gawking smile is frozen on his face, his eye twitching comically.

Joey: (with a grin) You sure do have a way with animals.

Tristan: (bolting upright with his fist clenched) Shut up!

Matty: (laughing as he strokes Nana's fur) The way you two pick on each other it's a lot like me and Nor. You sure you're not brothers or something?

Tristan: (rising to his feet) No just friends.

Joey: Best friends.

Nora: (getting dog food from the pantry) So how do you know that, but not from where you're from?

Tristan: (pressing his hand against his forehead) I don't know. Even though I can't remember much, it's like I know some things about myself without even trying. It's really hard to describe.

Joey: I'll say. I know I have a sister back home - but I can't even remember what she looks like, much less her name or where home is.

Nora: (filling the dog bowls) That's sad.

Matty: Nora! Don't make them feel bad!

Joey: (with a light smile) No, it's okay. I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out with you's guys helping us.

Tristan: (looking around) So where's this sister of your's anyway? Shouldn't she be here?

Matty: (hanging up their backpacks on the hooks behind the door) She's probably still on her way. She's a freshman at EKU but lives in the dorms since it's a few hours drive from here. She told mom she had to take an exam this afternoon but could be home in time to get dinner going for us. Please (motioning to the chairs in the kitchen) make yourselves at home.

Joey: (impressed by the twelve year old's manners) Thanks a lot kid.

Tristan: (as he and Joey sit) So what kind of trip are your parents on?

Nora: (climbing in the chair next to Tristan) They call it a 'date -weekend.' Dad got these concert tickets a few months back and he and mom decided to make it a special vacation for just the two of them.

Matty: (as he puts out a bowl of washed grapes) Mom runs a clothes shop downtown when we're in school, and dad's away a lot because of his work.

Joey: What does he do?

Matty: He's an actor. He's also directed some independent movies in the past few years. So they don't get to spend a lot of time together because he's away a lot...(suddenly looks down at his pocket and reaches in to pull out his phone) Oh! Just a minute.

Matty quicky reads through the new text and his eyebrows raise in surprise.

Matty: Uh - okay (looking directly at them) Lily just texted me: she says she needs to run an errand and will be here later than she thought. Looks like you guys are gonna have to wait a little longer before you meet her.

Tristan: (kindly) That's okay. It's not like we've got anywhere else to be.

Nora: What about dinner? Did she say?

Matty: (reading the text again) She says to heat up some pizza rolls - she'll make something speical later.

Nora: (a little disappointed) Okay...

Suddenly, a thundering crash reaches their ears from outside. The four of them start and the dogs' ears perk up as they listen for the noise again. Instantly, Nana is on her feet and circling the floor anxiously, whimpering like something is wrong.

Matty: What was that?

/ / /

The scene changes to show an open field and two figures laying motionless on the ground. One is a teenaged girl still wearing her school uniform, with long blond hair pulled back into two Odango buns. The other is a short teenage boy, with spikey magenta hair and a large gaget worn on his wrist. He is the first to stir and manages to open his eyes slowly. Blinking in the afternoon sun, he slowly sits up to get his new bearings. As he looks around the girl begins to move, too, and pushes herself onto her hands and knees.

Serena: (slowly rising up) Uh... what in the world... (suddenly realizing something) Oh no! Darien! (Looking around frantically)

Yugi: (turning towards her; worried) He's not here. I don't think anyone is except us.

Serena: But... (she trails off, not sure of what to do next)

Serena: _This can't be happening. Darien... My friends..._ (she looks around again, still completely apprehensive) _Rini... Where can they be...?_

Suddenly,Yugi looks down and to his shock notices that his Millenium Puzzle is missing.

Yugi: Oh no! The Puzzle's gone!

Serena: (gasping) What!? (she looks around to check for her locket. Thankfully, she manages to find it not more than five inches from her. She picks it up and sighs with relief). That was a close one. But - (She looks up at Yugi)

Serena: I thought they wanted both of them. Why would they keep your puzzle but forget about my locket?

Yugi: I don't think they meant to. When that guy showed up like that it seems like their whole plan was completely destroyed.

Serena: (standing) That could mean that our friends are in even more trouble. We've got to find them, and fast.

Yugi: Definately. But first we better figure out where we are.

Serena: (looking around again) Well, it's sure not Tokyo, that much I'm sure of.

Yugi: (following her gaze) Or Domino, for that matter.

He pauses when he hears the muffled rush of a car passing not far from them. He looks toward the tree line to their right. He manages to make out what looks like cars whizzing along. But what he and Serena fail to notice is that behind them, another teenager is pulling up near them in an old tractor. He looks at them curiously, tilting his head slightly to the left before dismounting and walking toward them, his hands in his pocket.

Yugi: That might be a road!

Serena: Oh, yeah, you're right! Maybe we should follow it? One of the drivers could probably tell us where we are.

They still fail to notice that the boy is now standing only six feet from them, his hands on his hips and gazing at them curiously.

Boy: Hey, you two okay over her'?

They both jump, completely startled by the voice and spin around to meet the gaze of the teen. He raises his eyebrows at them and puts his hands up defensively.

Boy: Whao! Easy now! I'm sorry - didn't mean to scare ya like that.

Yugi: Who are you?

Boy: Now I should be ask'n you that. My name's John, and this is our farm. What are ya'll do'n her'?

Yugi: Um... well, it's a long story.

Serena: What he means is we're a little lost. Do you think you can tell us where we are?

John: Well, shoot, you're in Wilcox. Probably the cutest little town in Scott County, Kentucky.

Yugi: Kentucky?

John: Yeah... Kentucky, USA?

Serena: (whispering to Yugi) How'd we get to America?

John: (furrowing his eyebrows) Now, just where'd you'd say from again?

Serena: Oh! Uh - we didn't, sorry.

John: Hmmm... (looking them over suspiciously) well... I guess it's none o'mine business anyway. Do ya'll need to call someone to come pick ya up?

Yugi: Well actually, we're looking for our friends. We got seperated and it's really important that we find them.

John: (rubbing the back of his head) Oh, okay. Well then - lemme take you two back up to the house and I can call the sheriff for you. Get somebody down here to give you a hand.

Serena: That's very nice of you, thanks.

John: (smiling at her) You're more than welcome, Miss. (Turning to lead them back to the tractor he road up on) C'mon - the house is just this way.

Serena and Yugi exchange a quick, nervous glance before following. They both know this is their best option for now, but the uncertainty of what will happen next still gnaws at them.

/ / /

Scarlet and Fang walk through the doorway of a large, darkened hall; her red dress sashaying around her legs and his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles begin to turn white. He knows their master won't be pleased with this new development - especially since they can't find their prisoners or the ones who freed them. They both come to a halt in the center of the foyer, gazing up at a throne-like-chair placed against the back wall. Large, flowing curtains had been draped behind it, with one hanging loose just to the right of the chair. As she and Fang kneeled, she couldn't help but scoff at the master's sense of drama.

Voice: What news do you have?

Fang started when he heard the voice, and quickly glanced up to see the chair that once sat empty, was now occupied by a figure, hidden partially by the shadow of the loose curtain.

Scarlet: We have located them, master. Each and everyone one of them.

Master: Scarlet - you insult me.

Scarlet: Sir?

Master: (slowly tapping the arm rest with his fingers) Do you honestly think I can't tell when you're lying to me?

Scarlet gulps nervously and lowers her eyes back to the ground. She didn't even know why she tried to decieve him, of all people.

Fang: (quickly) What she meant Master, is that we've found their burdensome friends and can dispatch them quickly when you see fit... sir.

Master: (calmly, if not completely detatched) Don't attempt to correct her mistakes for her her, Fang. It is beneath you.

Fang: (lowering his eyes) Yes, sir.

Master: (grasping the arm of the chair) And what of their would-be good samaritians? Have you located them yet?

Scarlet and Fang exchange quick, frightened glances.

Scarlet: No, sir... we haven't. Not yet.

The Master says nothing at first, and only continues to sit, still and silent like a statue. Fang's heart begins to race, worried by what wrath he may unleash on them.

Master: No need to worry. There is still time for our plan to put into motion.

Scarlet and Fang exchange another quick glance, a little surprised by their Master's suddenly understanding nature. He motions for them to rise, and they do so, but continue to avert their eyes humbly to the ground.

Master: Proceed with rounding up the little urchins, then. Bring them to me as soon as you have them and I will make good on my word in fullfilling your greatest wish.

Scarlet and Fang: Yes, sir.

Fang: What would you like us to do with the undesired ones.

Master: (with a light chuckle) Oh, I believe you have already decided on that, Fang. (Fang blushes furiously, realizing it was a mistake to even ask) Do as you please with the likes of them. I have no need for unnecessary pawns.

Scarlet: As you wish.

She and Fang turn to leave. But as they make their way back out their master stops them.

Master: But a fair warning: I have spent many eons awaiting this opportunity and my patience is finally starting to wear thin. Don't disappoint me again.

Fang's eyes widen with fear and worry. Scarlet doesn't even bother to turn around, but bites her trembling lower lip in order to keep her cool. She knew that though she and Fang were powerful enough on their own, it pales in comparison to the strength of their master. Especially when they found themselves in his domain.

Neither of them say anything in response and only continue on their way out. The heavy doors to the hall slowly shuts behind them, and the cryptic throne once again sits empty.

* * *

Rini: (hiding under a blanket behind Serena) Ooohhh! That last part is really scary!

EvNoir: Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie. I forgot you came in for this one.

Yugi: I gotta hand it to you, Noir - you might end up having a career as a horror writer afterall.

Serena: Wait, what?

EvNoir: Years ago I told Yugi I wanted to be a writer when I grew up. Like Stephen King.

Rini: Stephen who?

Joey: Okay, so here's my question: why did you pick a farm as the main setting for this one? And who exactly is that creepy guy on the chair?

EvNoir: (jokingly) That's two questions, goofus.

Serena: But seriously, who is that guy? And are our friends okay? I know Tea, Tristan and Joey are fine, but what about Amy, Rei and the others?

Joey: Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rich-boy around either since the first chapter.

EvNoir: Don't worry you guys - everyone is safe and accounted for. They'll show up soon enough. And I promise by then you'll have all the answers you want.

Tristan: (off camera) Hey guys! I know who's gonna be the surprise appearance!

EvNoir: (confused) That's impossible. I haven't told anyone yet.

Tristan: (still off camera) It's right here in this new draft!

EvNoir: (jumping up and running off camera) Damn it, Tristan! I told you guys to stop looking at those!

(sweat bubbles appear all around as EvNoir and Tristan struggle off camera)

EvNoir: Will you stop being such a troll and just give it?!

Tristan: Then tell me who the guest star is! It's driving me crazy!

EvNoir: Guys, do you mind?

Yugi: Not at all.

Serena: EvermoorNoir does not own the rights to "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or "Sailor Moon"...

Joey: Remember, everything you post online is permanent...

Yugi: So please comment responsibly!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

As Lily and Tea neared the little town of Wilcox, their young patient began to stir in the back seat and slowly opened her crimson eyes. She is dazed at first, unsure of where she was or what was happening. Tea hears her and looks around in her seat.

Tea: Oh! She's awake! (Lily follows her gaze and looks in the rear veiw mirror)

Lily: (gently) Hi. You feeling any better, honey?

Rini: (quietly) I think so...

Lily: (turning her attention back to the road) We're gonna take you to see a doctor, okay? Can you tell us what happened? What's your name?

Rini: Uh... Rini. (looking around the car) My name's Rini.

Lily: That's a pretty name. Do you know where your parents are?

Rini: (hesitantly) Well - my mom... uh...

Tea: (inner thought) _Something's not quite right here. She seems a little - nervous?_ (looking back out the wind sheild, as the roofs of Wilcox become visible through a thicket of trees) _And what's a little girl like her doing out her by herself in the first place?_

Lily: Do you know where you're parents are?

Rini: ...N-no. I don't know where they are.

Lily: (curiously, following a hunch) Do you know how you got here, honey? Where're you from?

Rini: I - I don't know. I don't know how I got here.

Lily shares a knowing glance with Tea. They are both thinking the same thing: she doesn't know who she is either. Lily looks back at the girl through her rear mirror and smiles kindly at her.

Lily: That's okay. We'll take you to the sheriff's office and he can help you find you're parents, alright?

Rini: (quietly with an uneasy smile) Okay.

Lily and Tea look back to the road, as Lily veers left and hits Main Street - the most direct route to the clinic and Sherif's office. Rini observes them both quietly, not sure of what to do now.

Rini: _What do I do? Who are these people? The last thing I remember was being in that mansion with the others... and then that boy showed up and -_ she tried hard to think but for the life of her couldn't remember what happened next. She gazed back up at them and regarded them again. These girl's didn't seem like bad people - could she really trust them?

A few minutes later Lily pulled into the first parking spot she could find at the Morgan's Memorial Clinic. Parking the car, she explained that one of the young doctors here was an old friend of her's from high school.

Lily: He owes me one, so I'll know he take good care of you.

Rini: Okay.

Tea: (as they each climb out of the car) Maybe I should get checked out, too. Just to be safe.

Lily: True. For all we know, you could be Jason Bourne's sister, Jane.

Tea: ... what?

Lily: (slightly embarrased) Oh, nevermind. That was just me trying to make a joke.

Rini: You're not very good at it.

Lily: (leading them inside) Really, I couldn't tell.

/ / / / /

Joey, Tristin, Matty and Nora run outside the house and stand on the wide, wrap around front porch to get a better look. That thundering boom had come from the east outside the house - and it sounded way too close for comfort. Nora can hear Nana and the other dogs, barking and pacing and whining nervously, but she pays them no attention. As she scans the horizon, her eyes darting over the tops of the trees growing eastward, she sees a thin trail of white smoke coming towards them and gasps.

Nora: (pointing) What's that?!

Matty: (following her gaze, his eyes widening) I have no idea!

Tristian: Whatever it is, it can't be good.

Matty: (turning to Nora) I'm gonna call the Sheriff's office. Go get Goku.

Joey: Uh, Go-who?

Nora: (calling over her shoulder as she runs back into the house) It's what he calls his rifle!

Tristin: You're rifle?!

Matty: Yeah, dad gave it to me.

Joey: Your dad really gave you a gun?

Matty: (rolling his eyes) Yeah, and he taught me how to use it, too.

Matty reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone again. He quickly calls Deputy Rollins on speed dial. Cameron Rollins and his dad were old friends, and he was practically over for dinner all the time. In fact, it was Matty's dad that told him to call Rollins if he and his sister ever needed help when they were home alone. Nora returns instantly, seemingly from thin air, with a long dove-hunting rifle in her hands pointed steadily at the ground. Joey and Tristian exchange surprised glances with each other when they see her walking with it.

Matty: (taking the rifle and giving Nora the phone) Here Nor. Talk to Mr. Cam when he answers.

As Nora waits on the phone, listening to the never ending ringing of the busy signal, she overhears Matty's exchange with their guests.

Joey: Careful, kid. Don't shoot your eye out.

Matty: (positioning the rifle against the porch railing) Yeah, yeah - I know what I'm doin', Ralphie.

Tristan: So why do you call it 'Goku'?

Matty: 'Cause it'll blow you away.

Matty stares straight ahead and calmly watches as the trail of smoke approaches the tree line. He knows that once it breaks that point, he'll get a clear vantage shot and be able to shoot if he has to. But, though he doesn't show it, deep down his inner core is practically shaking with nerves.

Matty: _Yeah, dad showed me how to use it alright but only for hunting small game. What if it's a person out there? Dad says to never, EVER point it at another person. I don't know if I can-_

He was snapped back to reality when the creature, the object - whatever you want to call it - suddenly broke through the tree line. It was like a giant, mechanical robot, but it looked like it was so old it just might fall to pieces. As it entered the open field in front of their house, at least three, full grown, thirty year old spurces were uprooted and toppled over each other like blocks. Matty's eyes widened at the demonstration of it's strength.

Tristian: (gapping up at it, as it appoarches the house) Is - is that..?!

Joey: Without a doubt. It's an Ancient Gear Golem!

Fang: Well, I see at least that part of your brain hasn't been fried!

The kids all look up and gape at the sight of a young looking teen riding on the shoulder of the Transformer-like creature. He leers down at them, teeth blindingly white and barred in a malicious grin. Joey tightens his fists and grits his teeth, preparing himself for a fight.

Joey: Who the heck are you?!

Suddenly, Nora is startled when the ringing on the phone ceases and a man's voice appears on the other end of the line.

Mr. Cam: Hello?

Nora: (frantically, practically shouting into the phone) Mr. Cam! There's a -!

Pain errupts on the back of her hand as a long black whip appears out of nowhere, and slices into her skin. Nora screams out in pain and drops the phone as another whip appears and wraps it's self around the phone, dragging it back toward to the mysterious boy.

Fang: (controlling the twin whips from the monster's shoulder) No, no, little girl. We'll have none of that. (He grips hold of the iPhone in his hand and can hear the voice of the Deputy calling out from it)

Mr. Cam: Hello - Nora?! Nora is that you?

Tristan: (stepping in front of the little girl; pushing her further behind him) You punk! Why don't you pick on someone you're own size!

Fang: Umm, not a bad idea... (breaking the phone with his bare hand; letting the shattered pieces slip from his fingers)

Fang: ... I think I'll start with you.

He tosses his whip, extending it to unimaginable lengths, and wraps the tail end of it around Tristan's arms and torso, effectively binding him.

Tristan: (struggling to get out) Ahh! What - what is this?!

Nora: Tristan! (She wraps her arms around his waist, pulling backwards with all her might and refusing to let go)

Fang: (his smile widening) Fair enough. I guess I'll take you both along!

He yanks back on his whip with unprecendented force, causing Tristan and Nora to fly sharply through the air, being pulled toward him. They both scream out in shock as Joey and Matty watch helplessly.

Joey: Tristan!

A switch flips in Matty's head. In one, swift motion he re-positions his rifle and takes aim at the man on top of the Golem. He keeps both eyes open the way his mother taught him and takes a slow breath in. Halfway through the exhale he puts his finger on the trigger and squeezes. The shot erupts through the air like a single stroke of thunder, and the mysterious man screams out in pain, as the projectile pierces through his shoulder. He drops the whip and Tristan and Nora drop to the ground not more than ten feet away. The corner of Matty's mouth pulls into a small smile - it was right on target.

Joey: You guys okay?! (He leaps off the porch and rushes to help them both. Matty flips his rifle into saftey before carefully laying it across the patio and racing to join them in the yard)

Tristan: Yeah - I think so. (He groans and puts a hand on his back, suddenly aware of the five or so kinks in his spine)

Tristan: You okay, Nora?

Nora: (sniffling, but trying not to cry in front of boys) Uh-huh... I'm okay.

Matty: (embracing his sister comfortingly) It's okay, Nor. It'll be al'right.

Above them, Fang grips his arm in pain, wincing at even the slightest movement in his shoulder. His Gear Golem has stopped it's advance on the farm house, and he glares down at the children hatefully.

Fang: (growling) You little brat!

They all turn and stare up at him, horrified. Tristan and Joey jump to their feet, fist clenched and ready for a fight.

Joey: _Damnit! Why'd that kid drop his gun!_

Matty pulls his sister closer to him, turning his body at an angle to better shield her. Without realizing it, he is shaking uncontrollably, terrified of what might happen next.

Matty: _Oh, Damnit... why did I put Goku down?_

Fang: That's the second time you've tried to kill me, you little bastard. But this time you're gonna pay for it.

With the other whip in hand the mystery man tosses it in Matty's direction, the boy's eyes widen like a deer in the headlights. Joey and Tristan gasp as they realize what's about to happen. And Nora follows suit, as that same switch flips on in the back of her head.

Nora: Matty, move!

She shoves him hard in the chest, pushing him away from her. As he topples over in the grass, Nora turns to throw herself in the other direction. But the ten year old is far from fast enough, and the whip instead finds it's way around her. There is no time to react, and the boys watch horrified as the child is fiercely dragged through the air.

Joey: No!

Tristan: Nora!

Matty: N-Nora!

Nora continues to scream until she reaches the man's feet on top of the golem. He lifts her into the air, grasping the ropes that still wrap around her like a python. He raises her to eye level, as she begins shaking and her lower lip starts twitching uncontrollably. He meets her eyes and regards her for a moment. Then with a frown, he hits her hard in the stomach. The shock and pain don't even have time to register before the poor girl instantly loses conciousness. The man tucks her under his arm, like a bundle of sticks.

Fang: You're not the one I wanted. But you should make good collateral.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Lily and Tea sit with their young friend, Rini, watching carefully as Lily's old friend, Aaron, completes a brief examination of the girl. After jotting down a few notes on the chart he looks back up at the girl and smiles warmly.

Aaron: Well good news, sweetie. You're healthy as a horse. (looking over at Lily) You sure nobody else was around when you found 'er?

Lily: No. Just her lying there to the side of the road.

Aaron: (scratching his head) Well... that is pretty strange.

Tea: Uh, Aaron? Do you know if there's a reason why we can't remember anything?

Aaron: Well, I'm not that kind of doctor, but if I had to guess I'd have to say it's like a psychological problem.

Tea: What do you mean?

Aaron: See, you and your young friend here are both perfectly fine phsycially. I can't find any signs physical trauma anywhere that might cause memory loss.

Lily: (looking at Tea) And the fact that you two can remember your names is another clue.

Tea: It is?

Aaron: Yep. Most people only know about 'Dissociative fugue' which is a type of anmesia where a person essentially loses their personal identity. It's the kind that's found a lot in TV and movies, but its actually really rare in real life.

Lily: But since you and Rini both know certain things about yourselves, like your names, we can rule it out as the problem.

Aaron: Which means you two most likely have Repressed Memory.

Tea: Isn't that the kind where something traumatic happened?

Aaron: Usually. Memory loss, in those cases, is more selective, because your mind blocks out certain pieces of information as a defense mechanism. Although... it is unusual that two people with the exact same condition would just happen upon each other.

Lily: Wait, are you saying you think they might know each other somehow?

Aaron: Possibly. (looking at both Tea and Rini) Do either of you think you might have crossed paths before today?

Tea and Rini look at each other uncertainly.

Tea: (to Aaron) Sorry, I don't think so.

Rini: (shaking her head) Me neither.

Aaron: Well then - the only thing I can really tell you is that other than your memory loss, you two are in excellent physical health.

Rini: So, does that mean we'll still go to the Sheriff's office?

Lily: (kindly) Of course. But don't worry - Sheriff Colton and Deputy Rollins are really nice. They'll be able to help you guys find your families.

The four of them stand up and Aaron walks them to the parking lot, telling Lily to be a little more careful when she heads to the station.

Lily: Are you serious?

Aaron: Yeah. Colton's been getting all these weird reports all day: lights flashing all over town and people hearing weird things along Woodrow Road. There's even an out of towner in custody down there claiming to be a rich exec something.

Lily: (fishing her keys from her purse) Well you know what, I'm glad I came home for the weekend afterall. I'll be able to keep an eye on Matty and Nora while all this weird stuff is going down.

Aaron: How are the little buggers doing anyway?

Lily: Pretty good, I guess. This is the first time I've been able to come home in almost a month.

Aaron: (teasingly) You know, if you had gone to UK like the rest of us you probably would be home a lot more often.

Lily: (with a coy smile) _You_ would have like that, wouldn't you?

Aaron: Well, I wouldn't mind having you around more often, if that's what you mean.

Lily: (with a light laugh as she, Tea and Rini climb back into the car) Well, if they keep runnning me the way they do, I might just consider transfering afterall. Thanks again for the help Aaron.

Aaron: Don't worry about it. It's on me this time.

Lily: Thanks. See you later.

She waves as she backs out of her parking space. She watches him wave them off as they drive from the parking lot and hit Main Street once again heading directly for the Sheriff's office. She eyes the clock on her dashboard and begins to get worried when she sees it's already half past five.

Lily: (inner thought) _I'd better hurry this up. Nora's gotta be worried sick by now... thank God Matty's so calm between the two of them..._

/ / / / / / / / /

Joey and Tristan are jostled relentlessly as the van speeds on and swerves sickeningly along the back roads.

Tristan: (being flung around in his seat) D'whoa! Hey, take it easy Matty! You're gonna drive us off the road!

Matty: (gripping the wheel tightly) But that creep's got my sister! We have to save her!

Joey: (holding tight to the passanger seat and glove compartment) We're no good to help her if we're already dead! Okay, look, slow down right here.

Matty: (anxiously) There's no time!

Joey: (calmly as possibly) Yes, there is. Just slow down.

Reluctantly, Matty takes his foot of the gas pedal and slowly presses down on the brake. He comes to a full stop and pouts down at the wheel.

Tristan: (rubbing the back of his neck) Thank God! I think my head nearly snapped off back there!

Joey: Look, Matty - I know your worried about Nora. We're worried about her, too. But flying off head first into what's clearly a trap ain't gonna do any of us much good.

Tristan: He's right, dude. If we're going to save her then we've got to be smart about what we do next.

Matty: (sighing) I know, I know. You guys are right. I just - I just can't believe all of this is happening. (Looking directly at Joey) I mean, what the hell did _we_ do?

Joey: 'Fraid I don't know, kid.

Tristan: (climbing out of the back seat of the van) Here - if we're really not that far from it, why don't I take the wheel and you tell me which way to go? (Matty seems reluctant at first, until Tristan points something out) It'll be a lot easier for me to reach the pedals?

Matty: (unbuckeling the seat belt) Alright.

The two quickly trade places and once Matty has secured his seat belt in the back Tristan throws the van back into drive and steadily makes his way along the road. As they slowly make their around another bend, Matty recalls exactly what happened after his sister was taken hostage:

 _The man on the robotic golem thingy told them that if they wanted to see the girl again, they would have to come at find him at Handover's Crossing. He even called it 'their' old stomping grounds, but Matty had no idea the man meant by that. Then, like magic, the man and Nora vanished into thin air and the robot thingy suddenly became lifeless. As it slowly crashed to the ground it also vanished into thin air, just before it made contact with the earth! Matty couldn't believe his eyes, anymore than Joey or Tristan._

 _Tristan: What the hell! How did he do that?!_

 _Joey: Search me. (Looking to Tristan seriously) This is bad, T. This is really bad._

 _Matty: N-Nora. (Joey and Tristan looking down at him) She's - she's gone... he took my sister._

 _Tristan: (calmly) Hey, just take it easy, Matty. Try to stay calm._

 _Matty: (voice cracking) How can I stay calm when that freak of nature just kidnapped my sister!_

 _Tristan: Look..._

 _Matty: And why are you two so calm! It's like you've already done this before or something!_

 _Joey: Matty. You've got to keep your cool. (kneeling next to him) We can help you sister, but you've got to calm down first._

 _It took a little more prodding but when they finally calmed him down enough, Matty was able to tell them where Handover's Crossing was. It was a little stretch of country road five miles north of their farm. It came to a dead end and there wasn't much there except for an abandoned observatory that was built back in the '60's. Matty told them he remembered the way because his dad used to take him and his dogs up there to play before Lily went off to university. Joey then told Matty to go inside and call the sheriff again to get help - after the boy disappeared back into the house, he looked to Tristan and the two began formulating a plan._

 _Tristan: Why do I get the feeling this whole thing is just one big trap?_

 _Joey: Because it probably is. You wouldn't happen to know that guy would you?_

 _Tristan: No, I've got no idea who he is. But... there's something about him that's..._

 _Joey: Familar. I felt it, too. (Glancing out at the fallen trees where the Ancient Golem first appeared) We can't drag these kids into anymore trouble, Tristan. (The two share a serious and understanding look) I get the feeling whatever's going on here has more to do with us and nothing to do with them._

 _Tristan: I hear ya. I think when the sherif or their sister gets here, we should split and head up there ourselves._

 _Joey: Definately. But first we gotta..._

 _At that exact moment, they both heard a car engine burst into life and turned around just in time to see an old, eight passanger van slowly driving out from behind the house. Matty sat in the driver's seat, stretching his back to look over the dash at them and began honking the horn impatiently._

 _Matty: C'mon! Let's get going!_

 _Joey and Tristan stood in the middle of the front yard and stared at the scene for a few seconds. Sweat drops appeared behind their heads as if on cue. Only after Matty threatened to leave without them did they race to the van and jump in; barely having any time to fasten their seat belts before the twelve-year old took off like a race-car driver._

A question suddenly pops into Matty's thoughts and he looks up, directly at the back of Joey's head.

Matty: That thing back at the house - you called it an 'Ancient Gear Golem.' What is that?

Joey: (looking back at Matty) Believe it or not, it's a Duel Monster.

Matty: (in disbelief) Duel Monster? You mean like from that card game?

Tristan: Pretty much.

Matty: But that's impossible. Those monsters aren't even real.

Joey: Well somehow this one was. But that's not even the weirdest part.

Matty: What do you mean?

Joey: A card like 'Anceint Gear Golem' shouldn't even exist. At least not yet. There was an announcement that some new designs for monster, trap, and spell cards are in the works, and rumor is Ancienct Gear Golem is one of them.

Matty: But that makes even less sense. How could they have a card that hasn't even been released yet? More importantly- (getting really quiet with worry, remembering the toppled trees in their yard)- how could it even be _real_?

Joey and Tristan share a quick glance before Tristan quickly replies, trying to comfort him.

Tristan: Hey, don't look so down. We'll find out soon enough once we rescue your Nora.

Matty smiles at them hopefully and then directs them to turn left when they come to a fork in the road. But as Tristan and Joey look back at the road, Matty's smile quickly fades as he watches the passing trees. He knows they are only a few minutes from the observatory on Handover's Crossing. A few minutes from his sister... and an unknown danger he senses lurking there.

/ / /

For some reason it takes a little longer than usual getting through the afternoon traffic on Main Street. While Wilcox may not be a dirt-road town, it's certainly not usually this busy in the afternoon unless there's something big going on. With all this in mind, worry slowly beings to set in for nineteen year old Lily and the flesh on both her arms starts to break out into a series of goosebumps when she turns around the bend and sees car after car lined up around Main Street - and people begining to congregate around the Sherif's station.

Lily: (muttering) What the - ?

By the time they find a place to park, it is a quarter to six and the girls race up the street and past the jabbering bystanders to see what is the matter. They push their way to the front door and manage to slide inside as a woman leaves. Inside the tiny sheriff's station it is an absolute madhouse as people sit and stand against both walls leading to the desk, waiting to give a statement. The three phones in the back, normally so quiet, are ringing (quite literally off the hook) as Sherif Douglas Colton and Deputy Cameron Rollins struggle to answer them. At least three other officers, normally off duty by now, are flinting back and forth between people collecting statements and telling them to stay calm.

Rini: (observing the scene) Is something going on?

Lily: I don't know. (looking around in disbelief) It looks like more than half the town is here!

A younger officer, not even in uniform but his badge dangling from his neck, enters the front door. He is relatively short in stature, standing only an inch taller than Lily, with chestnut eyes and light brown hair like Lily's. His hair is cut short and combed over neatly to the left. He comes up from behind her and gently tries to push past her.

Roy: (touching her elbow gently) Excuse me, ma'am.

Lily: (turning around at the sound of his voice; her eyes widening in recognition) Roy!

Roy: Lily! What are you doin' here?! I thought you were still at EKU?

Lily: I came home for the weekend - mom and dad wanted me to watch the Nora and Matty while they're away. Roy, what's going on here? Did something happen, is something wrong?

Roy: We don't really know just yet. A lot of people have been reporting some pretty screwy things around town and we're trying to get to the bottom of it. I just got back from picking up two runaways at the McAlister's farm. They're not from around here, have no ID, and they say they're looking for some of their friends who are missing...

As Roy continues to break down things for Lily, his two young charges enter behind him and push their way closer to catch up to him. They both receive surprised looks from the people they pass, mainly for their hair - the girl who's incredibly long, blond hair nearly touches the floor, and the boy who's three-toned locks are styled in a gravity defying way. Lily fails to notice them at first - but Rini and Tea instantly lock eyes with the two new strangers.

Tea: Yugi!

Rini: Serena!

Serena: Rini?!

Yugi: Tea?!

Roy: (surprised) Wait - you know them?

Lily: (startled) What the -! What is happening?!

* * *

EvNoir: Sorry this one took a little longer than normal to posted. I got some goods news on the working-front a few weeks ago and haven't been home as often to write. But I do have the next chapter halfway written and I'll get that one prepped and posted as soon as possible.

Tristan: Good thing, too. I can't stand much more of the suspense. You sure do like using clift-hangers don't you?

EvNoir: We'll if you would stop trying to peek at my rough drafts, I wouldn't have to keep using clift-hangers.

Tea: I'm surprised this chapter's not longer. I could've sworn you told me Kiba was going to be in this one.

EvNoir: That was the plan originally but then this chapter got too long, so I had to move his and the other scouts' appearance to the next one.

Tristan: What I want to know is how does a twelve year even know how to drive?

EvNoir: (giggling) That part's based a little on real life. My dad used to let me sit on his lap and back the car into the drive way when mom wasn't looking.

Tea: That doesn't sound as bad as a twelve year old driving.

EvNoir: But what dad doesn't know is that sometimes I'd drive the car up the street and back... when _he_ wasn't looking. Anyway, I do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon franchies...

Tristan: Please support the official shows...

Tea: And remember, everything you post online is permanent...

EvNoir: So please comment responsibly!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Nora slowly opens her eyes as she lays like a crumpled-up rag doll on the floor of darkened hall. She slowly pushes herself up onto her hands and knees and then leans backwards, plopping onto her butt. She winces as she sits, gently touching her belly - it still hurts something awful from where that white-haired creep punched her. Looking around, she strains her eyes in the dark to try and make out where she was now. The hall is circular and any of the little bit of light seeping into the room casts a ghostly reflection off the smooth, marble floor. There are high, gothic windows all around and decorative curtains draped on the walls in between them. Some are drawn over the windows, leaving nothing but shadow in their wake, while only a few of the windows are exposed but completely boarded up - the evening sunset straining to enter through the cracks. To the 10 year old girl, the room is very reminiscent of the dream-like ballrooms she read about in story books. But this one, she decides, is more like out of a nightmare than a fairytale.

Nora: (gulps loudly) He-hello? (turning around slowly) Hellooo?

There is no answer and Nora's anxiety starts to grow. Behind her and to the left she sees what looks like a wide wooden door partially hidden by the dark- and there underneath, the moving shadows of feet. Someone is there. Her heart skips a beat and her breath catches in her throat. What if it is the man who took her?

Nora: (standing up slowly) Is - is anybody there? (she grips her hands together tightly, unable to make them stop shaking)

Nora: (hopefully) M-Matty?

A soft groan echos from behind her and she freezes almost instanly. She turns her head slowly and realizes to her shock she isn't alone in the room afterall. There in the corner, a tall figure moves slightly, slumped against the wall. She hadn't seen him before because of the curtain to his right, partially hidding him from veiw. Her instincts tell her to investigate, and no matter how hard she tries fighting them, her feet slowly shuffle toward him.

Nora: Hello? Are - are you okay?

The man says nothing, but only continues to groan. He moves more and more and she plucks up the courage to try again - when a voice rings out from above her.

Voice: (quietly) I wouldn't if I were you.

Nora jumps five feet off the ground and lets out a little squeak. The voice above her hushes her sharply as she spins around to face it's owner.

Voice: Shhh! Easy Nor! Or they'll hear ya for sure!

Nora squints her eyes to see the figure: a teenaged boy standing confidently in a window with broken boards. They have been pried away from outside allowing him just enough room to climb in and out of. She finally recongizes him and smiles excitedly. The figure, the front of his face and body still covered by shadow, reaches out to her.

Voice: (whispers) Ready to get out of here?

/ / /

Half and hour passed before the crowd finally dispersed from the sheriff's office. As the last few people leave, disgruntled from their lack of answers, Lily sits with Tea and Rini - recently and happily reunited with their friends, Yugi and Serena - wondering exactly what is going on. Roy is the only other person in the office at this point, but Lily sees he's not paying any attention, as he's still filing report after report of all the people who came in today. Further more, she notices that the other four kids are talking very quietly to each other, especially Yugi and Serena - like they're afraid of being overheard. She checks the clock on her phone one more time, realizing that it is now after 6 in the evening - and that all of this (whatever it is) has nothing to do with her.

Lily: (inner thought) _Oh man! It's getting late. I have to get home, asap..._ (looking up around at the others) Uh - I don't mean to rush, but I really have to get home. Nora and Matty must be worried sick by now.

Roy: (looking up from his work) Yeah, of course, Lil. We just need to get everyone's statement first.

Serena: Who's Nora and Matty?

Lily: (looking at her kindly) My little brother and sister. Our parents asked me to come home for the weekend and keep an eye them while they're away on a trip.

They all fail to realize that Roy has picked up on some of their conversation and has now started eavesdropping.

Tea: That's how we met her. I was walking along the road when her car drove up next to me.

Rini: And I was found a little later while they were heading into town.

Serena: How did you guys get all the way out there?

Tea: (bashfully) Well...we - have no idea, actually.

Yugi: (surprised) What? You mean you don't remember?

Serena: What about before we were seperated? Do you remember any of that?

Tea: (confused) Huh? Seperated? What do you mean?

Before Yugi or Serena can give her an answer, Deputy Rollins and Sheriff Colton re-enter, after having checked on an inmate in the back of the office. Roy goes back to his work filing paperwork. Yugi and Serena exchange a knowing look - as if there is something they both know, but can't say in front of strangers. Lily catches this look, for only a split second, but as soon as she sees it a foreboding instinct begins to claw at her heart.

Douglas Colton: (in the doorway) ...at least he's being more calm now. Any luck on his prints yet?

Cam Rollins: Haven't had the chance to run them. All those reports came flooding in right after I locked him up.

Douglas Colton: (glancing sideways at Lily) Have you told her about the - uh?

They both begin to whisper, their backs turned to the teens. Lily sends another text to Matty, wondering why he hasn't responded to any of her messages yet. But then Nora's name is mentioned breifly, and she begins to listen in on their whispers. She doesn't hear everything - but what she does hear makes her heart practically stop. Suddenly, the ten second exchange ends and Sheriff Colton claps his hands loudly.

Douglas Colton: Welp, let's take care of this mess first, then we'll see about our young "president" back there. (Taking a seat at his desk) Okay - so you say you kids are from out of town, right?

Yugi: Um, yes. We're... exchange students just visiting.

Doug: (writing on a note-pad) Okay - and these two here (pointing to Tea and Rini) - are these the friends you say you were lookn' for?

Serena: (too excitedly) Yep that's right! But now we've found them, so we better be getting back to our - well, where we're expected - before it gets too late!

Doug: Whoa, hold your horses there, sis. You kids have a few things to straighten out first.

Cam Rollins: For starters, just what were you two doing up on the MacAlister's property?

Yugi: Well, umm... you wouldn't believe us even if we told you.

Cam: (quirking an eyebrow) Try me.

Serena: We were sight seeing! We've heard this part of the state has some of the prettiest farms around!

Doug: (bemusedly) Except the MacAlisters own a private horse farm. They don't give tours to anybody expect some local grade schools.

Serena's face freezes awkwardly when she realizes her lie has been caught. Yugi and Tea smile uncomfortably while Rini plants her palm against her face and sighs.

Rini: Oh, Serena...

Lily watches them quietly, no one noticing the wheels in her head turning.

Lily: _Who are these people? First Tea and Rini show up with no memory how they got here. Now these kids claiming to be their friends appear but seem to know more than them? And all of this just as the town starts reporting strange things and -_

Suddenly, a light clicks in her eyes and she gets an idea.

Doug: Alright. Now that we know what the lie looks like, why don't we take a good look at the truth instead?

Yugi: (nervously) Well... the truth is we -

Lily: ...they're staying with me at my place.

Everyone looks over at Lily in surprise, while she smiles calmly back.

Cam: With you, Lily?

Lily: Yeah. They're exchange students I met at school this semester. When mom and dad called me and asked me to come home, I invited them over to join us for the weekend.

Cam: But that doesn't explain why they were up at the MacAlisters?

Lily: I over packed with some of the stuff Nora asked me to bring back when my parents called. So since we couldn't all fit in my car, I asked them to meet me here in town and I would give them a ride back to school when the weekend ended. (Looking at a very confused Yugi and Serena) I guess they got the wrong farm when they tried to find it themselves.

Tea: (inner thought) _Lily...?_

Doug: Well, why didn't they just tell us all that in the first place. Or, for that matter, why didn't _you_ just say so?

Lily: Well... it's because - mom and dad don't exactly _know_ I invited some friends over.

Doug: (eye brows rasied) Really?

Lily: Yeah. I knew mom and dad would say no if I asked to bring some friends over, so we were trying to keep it a secret. They didn't say anything cause it meant that I would get in trouble.

Cam: (suspiciously) That's very convenient story. What do you think, Doug?

Doug: (eyeing the group of kids for a second)... I'll say it is. It sure explains a lot. (addressing Yugi, Tea, Rini and Serena) Is that really it?

Serena and Yugi quickly exchange glances.

Serena: Yep! Every word of it. (grabbing Lily by the shoulders and shaking her affectionately) We just didn't want to get our good friend, Lily, into any trouble!

Doug eyes them with a greater level of suspicion. He knows the story they're sticking to isn't at all true, that Lily is lying straight through her teeth; and that whatever truth these kids are holding onto is far from good. However...

Doug: Okay. That's all I needed to hear.

Cam eyes him curiously but says nothing, his arms folded tightly across his chest, as Doug files the notes away. He sets the pencil down and folds his hands carefully over the desk.

Doug: Since it is getting late why doesn't Cam give you a hand and follow you up to the house? Give two of your friends a lift, huh?

Lily: (Calmly) Oh that's okay. I think if we rearrange a few things we'll be able to squeeze in my car.

Doug: (shrugging) If you say so, Lily. Just don't do anything too dangerous, now. (narrowing his eyes at her) I can't cut you slack for everything, you know?

Lily: (recieving the message loud and clear) Of course, Doug. I'll be careful. (To Yugi, Serena, Tea and Rini) C'mon, guys! We better get going before Nora has a panic attack or something.

Serena: (leaping up) Right! Silly old Nora!

Yugi: Of course

Tea: Uh - right.

The five of them exit the building together and head down the street to where Nora parked. Along the way, they begin an exchange Lily will never forget.

Rini: But Serena? Really, what is going on? When we were together?

Serena: (solemly) It's a long story, Rini. (Pauses as she glances up at Lily) I'll tell you about it later.

Lily: Whatever you need to say, you might as well not try to hide it from me. Especially since I just saved your hides back there.

Yugi: By the way, why did you cover for us like that?

Lily: (exasperated) Honestly, I have no idea. (As they approach the car) But something tells me that you four are at the center of whatever it is that's going on around here.

Before she climbs inside, she pauses and turns around to face them all square on. Her face is serious and anxious at the same time. Like she sense something is wrong but can't quite express it. Suddenly, she gives them the reason.

Lily: Look, when they were coming out of back room, where the jail is - I overheard Cam say something about Nora and Matty.

Tea: You're siblings?

Lily: Yeah. And it didn't sound good. All I heard was something about Nora calling him earlier - just as the rush of people came in - but the line went dead before he could get anything.

Serena: Oh no. Are they okay?

Lily: I don't know. That's why I need to get home: now. But like I said before - you guys seem to be at the epicenter of it all, because none of this started until after you showed up. Look (unlocking the doors and opening hers)- you don't have to tell me everything. But I do need you to tell me at least something about what's going on. For my siblings' sake.

Yugi seems to think it over for a second, before looking up at her understandingly.

Yugi: We'll tell you as much as we know.

Lily: Okay. You can explain on the way. It's like a twenty minute drive from here.

She climbs in the driver's seat adding 'hop in' as she does. The other four follow suit and (after a few minutes of rearranging and climbing over boxes) they take off down the street back up toward's Lily's home. As her lights disappear behind the trees, Cam Rollins continues to watch after her, before gazing up at the slowly setting sun. He turns around and rubs the back of his head, exhausted. Between the weird reports all day and that even weirder encounter just now, he knows he's plum worn out.

Cam: (looking over at Doug) You know her story's complete bull, right?

Doug: (reading through some documents that have been piling up on his desk) I know it. She was pulling it right out of her ass as she told it.

Cam: Then why'd you let 'em go?

Doug: (looking up from his stolen car report) Gutt-feeling. (Looking back down at it) Hey - do you know what a ... 'Sword Art Online' bumper sticker looks like?

Cam: A what?

Doug: Thing called 'Sword Art Online.' Sounds like some kind of video game. Anyway, it's on one of the cars reported stolen three months ago. Sounds like it would be noticeable.

Cam: Well I can check, but I doubt it. We found those cars along the freeway six months back - just waiting for that work order to come through so they can be picked up.

Doug: Still? Hope they're not ignoring us since we're unincorporated and all.

Cam: Ha! I don't think so.

The room becomes quiet for a moment, as Doug goes back to reading over the reports. Cam realizes that Doug won't elaborate anymore on his thinking about Lily or the 'Exchange Students' and decides to head home for the night.

Cam: I'm going to give our - um, 'guest' - one more check before I head out.

Doug: (Not looking up) Okay. I'll be along shortly myself. (Looking over at Roy) Roy, why don't you go on and head home, too. Edith won't be much longer for the night shift.

Roy: (putting down the last of the paper work) Okay, Doug.

Roy starts to collect his things as Cam pulls on his light jacket and makes his way toward the back door, first stopping in at the cells where a tall, young man with brown hair and intense blue eyes, sits in a locked up cell. He wears the most outrages white trench coat Cam has ever seen - the strange, clunky wrist device he came in with, now locked up in the adjacent lockers. The stranger sits very still on the bench of the cell, leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't look up until Cam enters.

Cam: Well, it looks like his Majesty as finally made himself at home, eh Mr. Kiba?

Kiba: Tsk - spare me. I'm not the one who's going to be out of a job once I contact my lawyers.

Cam: Oh right! Those fancy lawyers from that big fancy game company in Japan you told us about.

Kiba: (leeringly) I wouldn't expect a backwood farm boy to have even heard of the Kiba Corporation.

Cam: Now look here, mister: I know exactly what the Kiba Corporation is. Everyone round here does, the kids are so gaga for that card game. But I have a hard to believing that the president of that company - all the way in Japan - would even be wandering around these parts of the world. Let alone picking fights with the neighborhood drunks.

Kiba: I already told you - that imbecile started the fight.

Cam: And I already told you, I know.

Kiba: Then why has he been released and I'm still here?

Cam: (shrugging) Cause his wife came and bailed him out an hour ago. But don't worry, you'll still have your day in court. (crossing the room and opening up the back door) (nodding his head respectfully - though his voice is full of contempt) Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Kiba.

As the door shuts behind him, the jail is left in utter slice, leaving Seto Kiba, President of Kiba Corp. alone with only his thoughts.

Kiba: (inner thought) _Hmp. That redneck. Just wait until I do get out of here._ (He looks over at the locker where his duel-disk and deck are locked up. His thoughts are drawn back to the roof top when that mysterious woman challenged him and Yugi to a match) _Yugi, I believe this has something to do with you again. All of this magical-mumbo-jumbo seems to follow you around like a bad debt._ (He turns his head and closes his eyes once more to collect his thoughts) _Just know, however, that once this is all over, I'll still prove once and for all I'm the best there is. I gaurantee it._

* * *

 _EvNoir: Oh yes - to those of you who are still wondering - I totally put Kiba in jail._

 _...But it's not like we all haven't wanted to at some point, right? Especially since he refused to work with every single one of my previous ideas! No matter what I pitched him for how he'd make his re-entrance, he turned me down every single time. All I heard was "That's stupid," or "No way," or "Shut up, EvNoir, you're giving me a headache." So, in the end, I did the only mature thing I could think of: I made an executive decision..._

 _... and threw his ass in jail._

 _I know when he gets out, I'm never going to hear the end of it, but until then I'll just fill you in with a few things I've got coming up. In case you didn't pick up on the hint from the first part of this chapter, the special guest appearance is coming up in the next couple of chapters. I won't say which one just yet, only that you'll meet him/her/them after Matty, Joey, and Tristan rescue Nora. They will definately be there by chapter ten, I promise._

 _As for the Sailor Scouts, don't worry they're totally okay and will be reappearing in the next chapter themselves. Now Darien, on the other hand - I'm not so sure. I'll give you a hint: what is he most known for in the Sailor Moon series other than being Tuxedo Mask? For those of you who aren't die-hard Sailor Moon fans I'll just go a head and tell you: he's basically..._

 _(looks over shoulder at the sound of voices)_

 _Uh-OH! I'm afraid you'll just have to find out! I've got to hide my new drafts and quick before the others come back!_

 _Happy Reading, ya'll!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As Joey, Tristan and Matty reach the end of the little dirt road, the first signs of twilight begin to descend upon them. Rounding one last bend that will lead them to their destination, Matty's eyes widen in surprise at the sight before them.

Matty: Whoa...

There, at the end of Handover's Crossing, a vast man-made valley stretches out in front of them. And nestled in this valley isn't an dilapidated observatory, but rather a grand and beautiful mansion!

Joey: (confused, glancing over at Matty) Hey uh, Matty - I thought you said there was supposed to be an observatory out here?

Matty: There is - I mean... there was... I mean...

Tristan: (slowly driving over the grass) Well whatever it's supposed to be, Nora's gotta be here. This is the end of the road.

Matty gulps reflexively hearing those words - fearing that it may be true in more ways than one way. Joey glances over at him and smiles confidently.

Joey: Don't worry. Pretty soon, you and your sister will be safe and sound at home.

Matty: (uncertainly) Uh - right.

Their van cruises to a stop in the middle of the grass, only twenty feet from the front of the mansion. As Tristan eases it into park he notices Matty unbuckling his seat belt, one hand already on the door.

Tristan: (turning in his seat) Uh, Matty? You'd better wait here. We'll go in and get your sister.

Matty: (stunned) Wait, what?

Joey: Tristan's right, kid. This place may not look dangerous, but we don't know what's in there. You'll be a lot safer if you stay put here.

Matty: But that's my little sister, Joey. I have to go in. I have to make sure she's okay.

Joey smiles at him understandingly.

Joey: I get that, Matty. And you're a good big brother for wanting to take care of her. But the best thing you can do for her now is to stay safe. That way you'll be there for her when she needs you, as soon as we get her back.

Matty presses his lips together, worriedly. His hunch told him that no matter what he said or did Joey and Tristan wouldn't let him come with them.

Tristan: (Confidently) Don't you worry! (jabbing his chest with his thumb) We'll keep her safe!

Slightly reassured (though, deep down, not really) Matty smiles at them both and nods.

Matty: Okay. I'll stay here.

Satisfied, the teens start exiting the vehicle. As soon as he leaves the van, Tristan pokes his head back inside and smiles calmly at Matty.

Tristan: We'll be right back, okay?

Matty: Got it.

Tristan shuts the door behind him, leaving Matty alone in the van. He sighs and props his chin up with his elbow against the window of his door. His gaze drifts over and he watches his friends stroll away from the van and right to the front of the mansion. He suddenly notices the keys still snug in the ignition.

Matty: (inner thought) _Oh well... I'm sure we'll be out of here soon..._ (his eyes narrow as he remembers the giant Mecha that appeared and disappeared in his front lawn)... _At least - I hope so..._

As Tristan and Joey near the front door, the light around them starts to fade more rapidly. There's just enough for them to still see each other, and Tristan glances sideways at Joey, a concerned look on his face.

Tristan: Hey, Joey. Just how are we going to get Nora out?

Joey: (sternly) No idea. But we'll think of something. Those kids are countin' on us.

Moments before they reach the brown, double-doors Joey reaches his hand out to grasp one of the shining brass handles - when the locks click softly and the doors miraculously swing open for them. Joey and Tristan's eyes widen in shock, and they quickly exchange serious looks. Neither of them speak as they slowly, cautiously enter the mansion. At that moment, as if on cue, the remnants of sunlight vanish and they are plunged into darkness.

/ / /

Mina: This way! Hurry!

Lita: You guys sure this is the way out?

Amy: Positive! My scanner's not picking up any energy signatures.

The three Sailor Scouts slow to a halt and rest in the middle of the hallway. Panting heavily, they search the hallway with their eyes to see if they are truly alone. The "Creepy Guy" cornered them only moments ago when they started exploring the mansion and had been chasing them ever since. He must have been the most powerful adversary any of them had ever faced... at least that was what Lita assumed (she wasn't totally sure). Glancing over her shoulder to check behind them, she sighed with relief when she saw nothing there.

Lita: (panting) I think we lost him you guys.

Fang: (chuckling) Are you sure about that?

The scouts spun around just in time to see The Creepy Guy's figure, rising slowly from the floor, as if it were made of water. His arms were folded calmly over his chest and he smirked at them with a sinister bemusement. Lita grit her teeth, Amy took a step back, and Mina narrowed her eyes as sweat dripped from her face.

Mina: _How in the world -!_

Fang: I really don't have time for this you know. I've got other guests to attend to shortly, so, ladies...

He stood before them for a moment before lowering his arms and taking a step toward them, fists clenched and ready for a fight.

Fang: Are we going to do this the easy way... or the hard way...

He held his arm out and strange, bulky gadget materialized on his wrist. It was black as night and protruded a slender frame that seemed to hold five cards on top. Amy had no idea what in the world it could be, but knew from her earlier scans that it must have been one of the most advance pieces of technology she's ever seen. It's energy readings indicated that it certainly packed a punch.

The girls said nothing, but faced him unrelentingly, clad in their green, blue and orange Sailor Scout uniforms. They braced themselves for the battle. And boy - was there a battle.

/ / /

The darkness lasted only for a nanosecond, because as soon as Joey and Tristan entered the door, the interior of the mansion automatically burst into light. Candles along the wall, the chandelier high above in them, all jumped to life as their flames danced and illuminated the foyer. Joey and Tristan stepped further into the mansion, allowing the doors to slowly slide shut behind them.

Joey: (sarcastically) Creepy much?

Tristan: Maybe they're just trying save on the electric bill.

Joey glances around, gazing from the top of the wide staircase in front of them, to the ominous paintings that lines the wall on the top and lower floors. Closed doors line up neatly to their left and right, and up on the second level, the staircase splits into two long hallways that encircle the mansion's second floor, and leading to just as many other doors, halls and stairs. (Think of a creepy version of the mansion from "Sound of Music"). This mansion really was as big as it looked on the outside - and that's what bothered him.

Joey: Any ideas where to start the search?

Tristan: (walking around further inside) You got me. (Turns and looks at one of the opened doors ahead of them and to the left) Probably here on the first floor.

Suddenly a voice echoes from that exact direction.

Nora: (faintly) Hello? Is there anyone there?

Joey: That's Nora! (He and Tristan run toward the open door) Looks like you're instincts were right on the money this time!

Tristan: What do you mean this time?

The two friends enter the door and find a long hallway. Lost in it's own darkness from the unlit torches, they both peer inside and wait and listen. They don't have to wait long.

Nora: (less faintly) Matty?! Is that you?

Joey and Tristan race down the hallway, following the voice as the torches jump to life one by one.

Tristan: Hang on, Nora! We're coming!

They reach the end of the hallway and find a door to the right. They see movement from the crack under the door.

Nora: Please help me! Hello?

Joey grabs the unlocked handle and it twists quite easily in his grasp. He and Tristan burst through and cross into what looks like a small study. Though the room is relatively well lit, the furniture, paintings and books are all covered with a thick layer of dust, indicating it hasn't been used in years. Cobwebs decorate every nook, cranny, and corner, their creators long gone by now. As they enter deeper into the room, they realize Nora isn't there.

Tristan: Huh? How's she not here?

Nora: (very clearly) Is anyone there?

Joey: (turning and looking around) But that's her voice alright. Nora? (looking under chairs) You hiding in here?

Tristan searches the room with his eyes, and they widen in shock when they find the source of the voice.

Tristan: Uh, Joey? You're not gonna believe this...

Joey looks up and meets Tristan's gaze. He looks down and sees what Tristan is holding and is shocked to find a silver, mechanical parrot, with faded bejeweled feathers and eyes, repeating the phrases they had been hearing.

Parrot: "Matty?! Is that you? Please help me! Hello? Is anyone there? Matty?! Is that you?"

Joey: You gotta be kidding me!

Tristan: (setting the toy down) You were right: this whole thing was definitely a trap.

Joey: Yeah, but - something's off here. (glancing around the room) Clearly someone set this whole thing up to lure us here. So then...?

Tristan: I get what you're saying - why hasn't the trap already sprung..?

Suddenly a cloud of smoke, cobwebs, and dust practically explodes from the wall and Joey and Tristan cover their faces instinctively. The dust slowly settles around them, leaving them stunned and coughing in the fog.

Joey: (coughing) ... I think it just did..!

* * *

EvNoir: Hey ya'll! Sorry it's been a while since my last chapter; work picked up way more than I thought it would and truth is I've pretty much stayed busy since the end of the holiday season! I finally have a little time right now to get a couple more chapters drafted and proofed before I get pounded with more work again next week. I can't promise anything, but I'll definitely try to upload another chapter before Monday; I'm afraid after that day, it might take me just as long to add another chapter. Ahhh- the joys of being a working stiff!

Anyway, I'll do my best to get as much written between now and then. The real fun is just around the corner after all! :)

-EvNoir


End file.
